Gitty'up Girls!
by Passing girl
Summary: Completed! Marron and Bra are teenagers and have a gaint crush on Goku! for a week they plan on conniving the Saiyan, try and get a stolen kiss, and hopefully see him in his birthday suit! know what i am talking! about a cute, great story!Please read!
1. Love at fist thoguht

A/N: ok, this is gonna be kinda a one shot deal, KINDA. Its not gonna be miles long cause I am working on other stories at the same time. But I had it in my mind and thought people would love it, or so I hope! It starts off pretty quick so you know the two girls obsession had already been planted. I know Bra (Bulla) and Marron's ages are supposed to be way different but I didn't want them that big of a difference, ok? This story kinda reminds me of me when I was younger cause I would always have giant crushes on my big brothers's friends, wait I still do! Well n e ways, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Love at first Thought  
  
Goku let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, while staring downward at a book Bulma had handed him about some kind of something, he didn't understand. He was sitting on her couch with his boots propped up on the coffee table.  
  
Upstairs thirteen year old Bra and fifteen year old Marron were laying on the floor gleaming through magazines, letting out high pitch giggles and kicking their feet.  
  
"He is so hott!" Bra gasped pointing her painted nail on a picture of a dude.  
  
"Ya think?" Marron cracked, "he is only the hottest guy in the world."  
  
Bra's blue eyes gave a cock and a sly grin crawled up her cheeks, "no.... you know there is another."  
  
Marron looked at her baffled when suddenly her bright blue eyes widened and a squeal came from her throat, how could she forget!  
  
"Oh, he is so dreamy!"  
  
Bra laughed along with her friend, the two girls got along so well, they even shared dream dates!  
  
"And boy do I have a story to tell you!" Bra included.  
  
Marron paused and looked at her, then leapt at her friend, "tell me!"  
  
"Yesterday, he and my dad were training, and I actually 'saw' Goku take his shirt off!"  
  
It wasn't really a big deal, but to them, err, it was a lil different.  
  
"Your kidding!"  
  
"Nope! And boy, you should have seen it, he did it so sexily!"  
  
Like there was such a way.  
  
Goku. Poor Goku. Trapped in two young girls fantasy, so foolish yet such a fragile position. He was unaware of it, everyone was at that. Being girls, they were experts and keeping thngs like that to themselves.  
  
Marron clapped her hands in excitement, when suddenly she felt a rumble in her stomach.  
  
"Uwww, I think I am a little hungry, you think we could get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure," Bra smiled standing up, Marron fallowed her up, then out the door.  
  
The two headed down the stairs when suddenly Bra stopped and pulled back, her hands clinched up to her face keeping herself from giggling with delight, she then motioned back to Marron, who was confused and hungry, to go back up the stairs.  
  
Reaching the top Bra grabbed Marron by the shoulders,  
  
"He's, he's here!"  
  
"Who's here?" Marron asked rather irritated.  
  
"Goku!" she whispered slowly.  
  
Marron's mouth dropped, "then lets get down there stupid!"  
  
The two teens scurried down the stairs that laid between the living room and kitchen, they squatted down hiding behind the banister to see Goku sitting on the couch with a book on his lap, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Man...." Marron awed.  
  
Bra smiled and looked to her friend, "I dear you to go and sit next to him."  
  
Marron looked to her, her face blushing slightly, "ya-you."  
  
Bra frowned, "aw come on, you chicken?"  
  
Marron narrowed her brows and stood up, she then walked down the last three steps tot he floor and faltered toward Goku, whom was unaware of her att he time, Marron would pause to look back at Bra who smiled largely and would give her a thumbs up, Marron smiled weakly and walked around the back of the couch and slowly sat down on the other end of the long couch curling her legs up beneath her, Goku still paid no attention. Marron looked past him and looked at Bra nervously.  
  
'talk-to-him.'  
  
She lip-synced.  
  
Marron looked back to Goku, butterflies let lose in her stomach, she stared at Goku first. Starting from his handsome face down his upper half, he was wearing a thin black polyester jacket over a white t-shirt that had writing on it, her eyes traveled downward to his rear and to his legs he had propped up on the coffee table, he had on a pair of blue fit jeans and a pair of black boots, ChiChi probably bought him.  
  
Man he was a hottie.  
  
Marron began to grow more comfortable, now that she had seen his 'spiciness' once again she 'wanted' to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Goku," she began.  
  
His dark eyes lifted over to hers, his questionable face quickly turned to his overbearing smile that sent shivers down her spine,  
  
"Hey Marron! I didn't notice you. I guess I was a little engrossed in this book."  
  
Marron giggled and moved closer, "what are you reading?"  
  
Goku paused and looked back to the paper back novel, he then flipped it over, "I am not too sure, Bulma gave it to me, insisted I read it.....but I cant read to well."  
  
Marron giggled, she loved the way he was, the way he couldn't do anything educational, when suddenly an idea popped into her mind, along with out of her mouth,  
  
"Want me to read it to you?"  
  
She asked huskily, not really meaning o, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Goku blinked with a pause, Marron felt her insides shake.  
  
'Crap! I asked that way too sexy like! He has caught on!'  
  
But before she knew it Goku let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head, "its alright. I can manage, besides ChiChi would want me to do something like this."  
  
Whew, that was a close one, good thing Goku was so naive. Marron would have not been able to make another move on him again in her life if he was sharp.  
  
Goku then slowly sat up and stretched out his arms above his head, Marron studied his body as he do so, wanting to drool.  
  
"Welp, I am gonna go, I'll see ya later though, I am supposed to help Bulma with some experiments throughout this week, and aren't you supposed to be staying here all week?"  
  
Marron was snapped out of her thoughts, and nodded, "yup!" Goku just smiled and began to exit, bumping to Bra whom was rushing to Marron,  
  
"See you later Bra."  
  
"Bye Goku!" she smiled sweetly, then ran to Marron when he was out of sight.  
  
"Soooo?" Bra smiled.  
  
Marron was still a little lost in thought but it soon melted away into a sly, wicked grin, she tapped her fingers together and purred,  
  
"Bra, I have a plan for our week."  
  
A/N: well what do you think, cute huh? Hehe. Hmm, what is Marron thinking? Well I can tell you one thing, it has to do with Goku, so find out soon! And please Review as much as you want! 


	2. Monday

A/N: ok here is a new one! Hope you like it! And thanks for that review! I am glad you like, and I know, my spelling and errors can me horrendous! Sorry, I am a hurried typer and hardly cheek it over for errors!  
  
Chapter 2: Monday  
  
Marron laid on Bra's bed with her head handing off the side upside down, he face showing forceful thinking.  
  
Bra was sitting on her carpeted floor waiting patiently for her best friend to come on with a diverse plan, while she flipped through her teen magazine for any tips on 'seducing men' (hehe) when suddenly Marron pulled herself up and spun around, her face just as serious, Bra looked up to her, hopeful of plan.  
  
Marron's eyes suddenly shot wide, "I got it!"  
  
Bra jumped a bit.  
  
Marron hopped down from the bed and crawled down to the floor with Bra.  
  
"Ok, so Goku is going to help your mom with some kind of experiment right? And he also is going to train with you dad as well, soooo he is going to have to use the bathroom once in awhile, has he ever used your shower?"  
  
Bra paused and looked up in thought when suddenly her eyes glanced back downward,  
  
"I think," she winced.  
  
"Alright! So if he dose it just when he is training then he will defiantly do it while practically living here for a week!"  
  
Marron paused her excited position waiting for Bra to join her but she didn't.  
  
"Umm, why?"  
  
Marron frowned at her friend, "well stinky, so we can see him naked, duh."  
  
Bra's eyes shot open, rather surprised, "how are we going to that?"  
  
Marron scooted closer to Bra, "ok, Goku isn't the sharpest knife in the cabinet, he never locks the door, and he wouldn't even probably notice us watching him shower! You see it's a plan! But not the first, we have to approach slowly."  
  
Marron's plan wasn't the most detailed or artistic but it was enough for Bra alright. A large smile came over her and she let out a squeal, the two girls then hopped up and down. Spending the rest of the day planing little things on poor old Goku.  
  
Goku was hunched over in Bulma's lab fidgeting with some metal bars, when Marron and Bra sneaked in the room, snooping around they spotted Goku, or should they say, his 'rear'. The two girls smiled at the sight, and walked in. Mission one: flirt?  
  
Haha, they didn't know, they were awfully bad at what they were planning but and good resources, or so they thought.  
  
This time it was Bra's turn, and being a blunt thirteen year old it was a little simpler, Marron was quiet taken back by her first 'move'.  
  
Bra walked up to Goku cooly, with him munched over, lifting up her elbow she landed it on his back and leaned on him,  
  
"Hey Goku. What you up to?"  
  
Goku hadn't jumped when she leaned on him but looked up at her with his goofy smile. Hiding the awkwardness? No. Goku was too happy and would get along with anybody, no matter how the presented themselves.  
  
"Hey Bra. I am just helping your mom with some repair on this experiment, your dad wouldn't help so I thought I would give her a hand for a week.'  
  
Aww, he is so sweet.  
  
"Really?" Bra asked with a cock, her weight leaning more onto Goku, giving her stomach bigger butterflies.  
  
"Yeah, its not too tough so I don't mind. But it sure dose take a bunch of time."  
  
Bra was completely ignoring him, all of her thoughts and eyes were on his body, her elbow rested on his back, she could feel his muscles sifting rapidly under her arm as he fidgeted with some metal. She looked over his back and to his rear that she could only see the top, like a stream running off a glorious waterfall. She wanted to see! Trying not to move her feet and elbow she stretched out her neck and tried to see if she could see his whole rear, when suddenly she was leaning to far and......!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bra and fallen back from losing her balance, she clutched at Goku's shirt but it didn't hold! Her hands slithered downward ro his hear, she grabbed hold of his tight buns but there was nothing to grab but his jeans, which gave away and she found herself laying halfway on the ground with her arms wrapped around his thigh! It all happened so fast she didn't know what happened. Nor did he! Marron watched with her hand clutching her mouth, wanting to laugh hysterically at what she just saw and the other half not believing what Bra just did! She wished she was in her shoes more then anything!!!  
  
Goku was now half standing straight giving Bra a double blink, she was still clinging to his leg.  
  
"Ah....Bra...you ok?"  
  
Bra didn't answer right away, she was in complete shock! She just grabbed Goku's but and is now hanging on his thigh!  
  
Goku laughed weakly and grabbed her hands that were hitched around his leg,  
  
"Ah, Bra you can let go now."  
  
Bra slowly looked up at him, he was staring at her in confusion, giving a nervous laugh she slowly let go and shied away.  
  
"Sorry Goku, guess I lost my balance."  
  
"Heh, yeah," he blinked again, "you just ah..be careful ok?"  
  
Bra shook her head and walked slowly backward, still staring at him in shyness, he had gone back to working, when she saw him inch up his pants a bit cause she managed to pull them down from falling, reveling his boxers.  
  
Bra then caught up with Marron and the two giggled running back up the stairs.  
  
"So! How did it feel?!?!" Marron gasped, as she plopped down on the bed.  
  
Bra laughed and crossed her arms, "if I am gonna tell you about an adventure like that, there is a price in hand."  
  
Marron smiled wickedly and reached in her pocket and tossed Bra a dollar. Hecks he was desperate! Even if Bra was just joking!  
  
Bra crumpled up the dollar in her hand and stuck in her pocket, "I guess that'll do. So ok, while I was leaning against him, I felt like I had a hurricane inside me! He is so sturdy and so muscular! I swear, I felt like my elbow was riding a wav when it sat on him! His muscles were moving in every direction! When suddenly I saw the top of his butt, so I wanted to get a good look. Bending over I lost my balance and WOO! My hole life flashed before my eyes! I tried to grope for something to hold on to but everything gave when suddenly my hands slide down his rear, I tried to grab them....."she paused.  
  
"And!" Marron couldn't take the suspense.  
  
"I had touched heaven. They were so tight, not a speck of jiggle, they were as hard as a rock and as smooth as honey! Trying to grab them, they were just to hard! That I slid and felt my arms lap around his metal thighs! They too were as hard as a rock! I couldn't release myself from such pleasure!"  
  
Bra finished with stars in her eyes, she was soooo happy!  
  
Marron kept squealing in excitement, after all...tomorrow it was her turn.  
  
A/N: so what do you think? What I am gonna do is each even will happen once a day, so each chapter will be named by the day, you know Monday, Tuesday Wednesday, etc, etc. well please review and have a good day! 


	3. Tuesday

A/N: ok, I think this chapter is going to be a little bit lounger then the last, and maybe first! So hope you enjoy and have a great thanksgiving! Though I will probably update that day too! Hey its fun to post things on Holidays!  
  
Chapter 3: Tuesday  
  
Marron rolled out of bed quickly and ran down the hall, rather energetic for just waking up, she didn't have plan for today, but she didn't need one. Just do what Bra did, make it up as you go and you will have a glorious adventure!  
  
Popping into the bathroom she turned on the shower, relieving herself from her jammies she stepped into the shower, so giddy about today. What would she get to do? Well she was most defiantly in competition against Bra right now, she had to do something beyond yanking at his pants and rear.  
  
Soaking her blonde hair in the hot water nothing had come to her, which began to slightly frustrate. She didn't have to have plan, but at least a clue!  
  
Once down in the shower she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Marron, Marron is that you?"  
  
Marron rapped the towel about her hair and grabbed another to put around her body, walking to the door she saw Bra.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Bra crossed her arms and frowned, "I just couldn't find you that's all. How was I supposed to know you would wake up this early and take a shower. So you got any plans?"  
  
A wicked grin slivered across Marron's rosy cheeks, she then pressed past Bra to go change. Bra watched her with her arms crossed, "welp, I guess so."  
  
Marron and Bra walked through the kitchen, Goku was down in the lab with Bulma, they could hear her yelling at him for dropping a hammer on her foot. Bra was sitting on the high stool over their bar counter looking down the hall and basement were they heard everything, her head resting on her hand,  
  
"Boy, I wish he would come up here."  
  
She then turned her eyes to see Marron ransacking the fridge, "what are you doing Marron?"  
  
Marron pulled herself from the fridge and pushed it shut with her hip, in her hands she held a paper plate with a sandwich, on a tray that had a gall of soda, quarter of a watermelon and a muffin.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
Marron walked past her with a smirk, her hips bopping side to side, the tray held up with one hand like a professional waitress, she then headed toward the basement-lab that was off to the side in the hallway. Going down the hallway she pulled a small paper sack, like a sugar bag, from her pocket and sprinkled some of it in his food and drink. Bra came up from behind, not seeing what she had down and followed her down the stair case.  
  
When suddenly Bulma was limping up the stairs, from Goku dropping so many things on her foot.  
  
"Watch out down there, there is a disaster maker," Bulma mocked when noticing the food tray Marron was carrying, "who is that for?"  
  
Marron paused, "oh, um, Goku, I thought I would just be nice...for once."  
  
Bulma paused and gave the girl a weak smile and continued up the stair case. Marron walked down into the lab, Bra whom followed sat toward the back in a chair, trying not to draw attention, not that Goku would actually notice.  
  
When they entered he was laying on his side with his head and arms reached out underneath a large machinery, man his body.  
  
Marron cleared her throat to get his attention, it did! Pulling his head out he rolled it over to look at whomever did the notice, seeing it was Marron he did his usual giggle, "hi Marron."  
  
"Hey Goku," she almost lost herself, but looked backdown to the tray in her hands, "I, um, got you some food."  
  
"Food?!"  
  
Lickety-split Goku was standing up patting the grease off his hands on his rear end, noticing the food on her tray he smiled, "you make that for me Marron?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow, that's so sweet of you."  
  
'Did he just call me sweet!?!?!?'  
  
Goku made his way toward her, knowing the food on the tray would never fill him up, but was gracious enough, knowing it would bit off the edge. Admiring the small amount of food he smiled reliving her from it.  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot!" he giggled taking a bite from the sandwich.  
  
Marron watched him chew, every muscle in his jaw bone curling up then releasing, a thrusting rhythm. This made Marron's mind melt, if you know what she had interpreted ^_~ dirty little girl. But the thought teased her, making her lightly lick her lips. Goku had finally finished.  
  
"Well I better get back to work," he smiled patting Marron on the head, "that was great, thanks."  
  
He then turned and headed back to his work, Marron blushing at the fact he rubbed her head...like a DOG.........she liked that.  
  
Marron then got up and started heading up, being caught up with Bra,  
  
"what the heck was that?" Bra hissed, "giving him a sandwich? Wow that's glorious."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"There's more to it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Stinker."  
  
The two sat in Bra's room for about a half an hour chatting about girly things when Marron stood up,  
  
"I think we can go cheek on him now."  
  
The two headed down the stairs into the basement, Goku was still working. Marron walked up to him,  
  
"Goku?"  
  
He turned to face her, his face glazed over with fatigue, his eyes slightly bloodshot, "oh, hey Marron," he said tiredly.  
  
Marron got down on her knees to look Goku in the face, showing a concern glance, "oh, Goku, you don't look so good, you ok?"  
  
"Huh..ah yeah, just a little tired that's all."  
  
Marron gave a fake frown, "well I guess, cause you should know better not o work on greasy things with your shirt on." "Huh?" Goku moaned, completely out of it, he then looked down at himself, "oh, your right," he then began to stagger taking off his shirt.  
  
Goku didn't try to go over her advise cause he was just so tired (have you ever been so tired, like at 5 in the morning, were you can't even think? Well that is how Goku felt)  
  
As he was pulling off his shirt, Bra was watching from a distance, edging to the brim of her seat biting her lip. Marron watched with a raised brow, it was spectacular to see his muscle obey to his slightest movement, and to see his naked half!  
  
Finally he had the shirt to his side when suddenly, he collapsed forward into Marron's arms asleep, her grinning viciously. Bra hopped up from her seat, running forward.  
  
"What did you do to him?!"  
  
Marron held up a empty paper slip, "crushed Dramamine (I think that's how you spell it) strong enough to knock out a pure blooded Saiyan." (Trust me, that stuff dose work like magic!)  
  
Bra was filled with excitement but then crossed him arms with a glare, "hey, that's cheating."  
  
Marron just rolled her eyes, "oh please, like you wouldn't do anything like this."  
  
She had a point.  
  
Marron then looked back down at the sleeping Goku, she had his head in her arms, giving her a twitch down south. Lifting her hand she caressed his cheek and chin, then ran her fingers through his hair, so beautiful. Hehe.  
  
Bra was growing jealous, but didn't take action, she couldn't.  
  
Marron then moved aside, laying Goku out on his back, sound asleep, she then got to his side and peered up at Bra, "here, let me how you how its done."  
  
Slowly Marron crawled on top of Goku, resting on his waist with her knees tucked to his side, she then began to crawl forward on him, till she was completely laying on top of him.  
  
She didn't show it but WOW! Her hormones were in full function alright! She felt her body go numb and shiver, she felt the pit in her stomach swallow her up, she was on top of Goku! Crawling on him then laying on him like a cat! She had to do more!  
  
Putting her hands around his face she pressed her lips against his sleeping still ones. She felt the shiver vibrate up her spine, every hair on the back of her neck rose like a aroused dogs, and boy...was she aroused!  
  
Her kisses then moved down his neck and found a resting spot on the brake of his neck and shoulder, bitting down on his neck she sucked lightly. While her hands caressed his chest. The overwhelmence of the situation blinded her, she could not believe it! She was giving Goku a hickey!!!!!  
  
Ahhhhh!!!!!  
  
Suddenly she felt him shift beneath her, she didn't pay any attention, she didn't feel it, she just felt to drawn into the situation at hand. When suddenly a voice from ahead spoke softly.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
Marron heard and froze, her eyes shot open.......it was Goku.  
  
Marron slowly removed her lips and tongue from his neck and looked down at him, speechless, red as a cheery, Goku was looking up at her with a black expression, when suddenly he burst into laughter rubbing the back of his head,  
  
"Gosh Marron, you silly girl! That's not were you give mouth-to-mouth respiration!"  
  
Bra collapsed (anime style) stupefied by Goku's 'such' naive ways.  
  
Marron's blush grew redder, "oops, I forgot." She played along.  
  
Goku just giggled sitting up, with her now sitting on his waist, still in shock.  
  
Patting her on the shoulder he continued his cute giggle, "besides, I was just asleep, I must have gotten hit hard, but it sure didn't last!"  
  
Marron gave a fake laugh and rolled off him, which she did 'not' want to do. Goku stood up hastily stretching with a giant yawn, "well I better head home, before ChiChi starts to get angry."  
  
Stupid women.  
  
"I'll see ya later," Goku was about to head out but paused and patted his hickey or what he thought 'a neck-to-neck respiration mark' he then let out another adorable giggle and exited.  
  
Bra turned to Marron with a mocking grin, "so, how did it feel? Neck-to- neck respiration?"  
  
Marron gave a sarcastic glare and tilted her hips.  
  
A/N: so what did ya think? Haha, these girls are really after Goku aren't they?! Even after each other! Well hope you enjoyed it, I bet you can see a rhythm starting, yeah. Basically all the chapters are gonna be one of the girls planing something on Goku, but hey that's the fun! Find out what one of the girls will plan on this poor guy! 


	4. Wendsday

A/N: hey thanks for the reviews! You guys are so great!! Man, I have already gotten like 9 and this story has only been out for like two days! Its selling like hotcake's! Yum! Yeah, chapter 3 I think was a lil much, it wasn't my fav, but I liked the way Goku dealt w/ it, neck to neck, hehehe. This chapter might be too. Ahh! Yeah, I know my type O's are of many, I am sorry!!! I get in stress mode and type really fast then I don't cheek em over, everybody yells at me, but I am checking this story over hope I do a good job! Well enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Wednesday  
  
Bra was sitting in the living room when Marron walked down the stairs in cocky fashion, spotting the blue haired junior Marron gave an evil smirk, sitting down on the couch armrest, pushing out all her curves,  
  
"So, tell me Bra," she flaunted pushing her hair from her shoulder, "what do you have planned today? I doubt it was anything like what I did yesterday," she finished battering her eyes and licking her lips.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes and sat heavier in the couch, but then gave off an evil grin herself.  
  
Goku threw his last punch at Vegeta whom easily dodged it, Goku let out a laugh as he stumbled back onto his rear, completely worn-out, he was soaked in sweat and felt like a sponge soaking up sea water.  
  
"Whew, man am I pooped!" he sighed whipping the sweat from his brow.  
  
Vegeta snorted at him, "oh please Kakaortt, save your lame excuses for someone who cares."  
  
Goku just laughed and began to stand up to his feet, "you think I can take a show-show. Bulma wants my help afterwards."  
  
Vegeta just shrugged and exited the gravity room, guess that's a yes, Goku shrugged as well and too exited.  
  
Walking down the hall he came to the bathroom that had a shower, opening the door he entered.  
  
Bra peeped around the corner seeing him enter and waved to Marron, Bra then tiptoed over to the bathroom door followed by Marron.  
  
Hehe. So, maybe what she was about to plan wasn't as close contact as what Marron did yesterday, but to see him naked, that had some guts involved! To see him with no clothes was the root to their main desire, which didn't take any close contact, Marron is gonna fit.  
  
Bra pressed her ear against the door, sh couldn't hear anything, Marron listed with her, when suddenly they heard the shower turn on. Bra glanced down at Marron with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Lets take a look."  
  
She then gently cracked the door open and looked in. Goku stood with his back to them, he was removing his shirt, the two girls shuttered when they saw his back muscles ripple from the moment( I know, they shutter over everything, that's what's so funny, and I know, I am always talking about his muscles moving around, that's what's so hott!!) his orange gi dropped to the floor, he then removed his blue belt, and his orange pants dropped, they saw him then slip his thumbs through the elastic hemming of his boxers, the two girls held their breathe. Inching them off they suddenly feel to his heels.  
  
The girls felt heir breathe be taken from their chests.  
  
His rear! So flat and tight! So-so-so beautiful! These were buns of steal!  
  
Goku then stepped into the shower, disappearing behind the shower curtain.  
  
Bra then glanced down at Marron whom was in again, total shock, Bra ginned. She was about to make her totally jealous.  
  
"Be right back," she purred standing up slowly.  
  
Marrons's eyes shot up to her, then realized what's he was doing.  
  
'She wouldn't!!!!!'  
  
Bra crept deeper into the bathroom the door still open, she simpered back at Marron when suddenly pushed herself onto the shower curtain pretending she did it on accident, then when she was in mid air made sure to kick the door closed so Marron would be tortured and not see anything.  
  
Falling on to the shower curtains she let out a 'fake' scream and clawed at them, causing the curtain bar to give way and her slip into the shower with....Goku.  
  
Goku leapt back with a yelp not knowing what happened, and then he realized Bra, fully clothed was laying on the tub floor with her legs hanging out, staring up at him, or......at his.  
  
With another yelp realizing who it was he pressed his back against the shower wall and pushed his arms up it, forgetting to cover up his boys.  
  
"Bra! What are you doing!!!!"  
  
Bra was soaking him in, completely ignoring him, his body, his thighs, between his thighs, so perfect! The glory! ::hear the heavenly angels sing!:: hehehe.  
  
Quickly she couldn't blow her cover drew on a panicked face, "Oh my Gosh Goku its you! I thought it was my dad in the shower so I came to get something out of the drawer when I slipped! I am so sorry!"  
  
Goku blushed the darkest red, shaking his head to say he was understanding she did it on accident but he was to overwhelmed with embarrassment, her poor eyes! He thought, 'she is too young to see a man naked, she will be damaged forever!'  
  
Yeah right!  
  
She was healed!  
  
Quickly he grabbed a shampoo bottle and covered his coo-coo, which he had forgotten and that caused him to blush more.  
  
'PUT THE DAMN BOTTLE BACK DOWN AND NO ONE GETS HURT!!!'  
  
Bra's thoughts screamed.  
  
Marron had her ear up against the door hearing all the commotion, her face lighting up with anger.  
  
"Ok Bra," Goku directed with a quivering voice, "how about you get out of the shower now hunny, I-I understand it was an accident, that's ok, ok sweetie," Goku was now trying to remove one of his hands and reach for a towel, but was scared he was going to drop the Herbal Essence bottle.  
  
Bra began to pull herself from the wet shower floor, the water still pouring from the nozzle, she then grabbed herself a towel, Goku had now turned the shower off and stepped out with the towel around his waist. Bra watched him from the corner of her eye as he was reaching up and fixing the shower curtain.  
  
Awwww.  
  
She then began to consistently apologize, which he repeatedly accepted with the tremble of worry in his voice, he didn't want a young girl to feel bad over seeing a man naked, he was the one who felt like dirt.  
  
(Awww, what a sweet hart! That's my Goku!)  
  
Bra then exited the bathroom with one final apologize, she then spotted Marron glaring up at her, Bra giggled to see her friends overwhelming jealousy, leaning over on her knees to look into Marron's face she flaunted the same way Marron did this morning,  
  
"Wanna know something Marron? It was big, and it was FABULOUS."  
  
Bra then quickly stood straight with a short giggle then gave her a cheesy smile and left her, walking with rocking hips. Marron glared at her, it was getting serious now.  
  
A/N: well? Did it suck? And it was short. Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrry. But hey, I am not God. These girls are getting risky now aren't they, it seems there is no room for two with this luscious Saiyan. But hey, I am running out of good idea's! I have been with all my stories! BRAIN DEAD! So if you would, PLEASE give me some idea's in the reviews or e-mail me (www.ThePassOfTime@juno.com) I am desperate! And if you give me some idea's and I like it, I will give you credit! And win a dollar! (J/k w/ the dollar thing) but anyhoo, take care and review!  
  
MERRY THANKS GIVING! Or is it happy thanks giving? 


	5. Thursday

A/N: hey, sorry for the hang up, I have been busy w/ o there things. I have been playing FFX-2 a lot. Hehe, fun game. Well anyhow I want to especially give the credit to DJRodriguez, I was felling a little trapped with this story and brain dead, so he helped me out by writing out a 'overview' for the story. So I took and adapted it. I don't have any problem with someone else basically writing a chapter in my story for me. This story is a comical and I wouldn't care if some one helped, I don't have any pride in this one, though, if it was one of my other stories, I would have to decline. Well hope you enjoy!  
  
THANK YOU DJRodriguez! Or should I say, 'doomo arigatuo guzie masu!'  
  
Chapter 5: Thursday  
  
Marron sat on the back porch, she heard the constant deep shrill's of Vegeta training in the distance, she didn't pay much heed to them though. Her legs curled up before her, hear head hung between her knees, she was beginning to grow desperate, it was her turn now.  
  
She wanted to level up the ante. She needed to make a beeline for Goku's affections, rising maybe....a little bit above friendship.  
  
Just thought made her lips curl, her eyes twinkle with hunger. This plan, just the right entree.  
  
The best way to a Saiyans hart is through his stomach!  
  
Marron scrambled about the house ransacking it of any loose change, missing dollars tangled with dust bunnies, and loose quarters laying on top of washing machine, straying from pant pockets. She didn't care the fact she was 'stealing' it wasn't her house after all. But the search being based on Goku's heart, nothing would keep her from succeeding.  
  
Slipping the last found dime into her pocket she scrambled out of Bulma and Vegeta's room, which she got the total of ten dollars and fifteen cents from, not bad. But scattering from the room she blindly ran into Vegeta head first.  
  
Falling on to her hinny she rubbed her head mumbling curses under her breathe to look up and see the disgusted glare of the cranky Saiyan. Her face went white as a sheet, her blue eyes shrunk into nothing.  
  
"Gaa....hi there...Vegeta sir."  
  
Vegeta just snorted at her, still giving her a death glare.  
  
Marron gave a nervous giggle and stood up dusting off her butt, "sorry about that, guess I was in a hurry, hehe."  
  
Vegeta didn't reply, his black eyes like daggers, this gave Marron shivers down her spine, quickly she walked around him, keeping her back to the wall, not daring to show him her back, finally a few safe paces back she quickly darted off. "Sorry Vegeta, I have to go now!"  
  
Vegeta just did his own curses under his breathe, he really didn't like that girl.  
  
Marron gathered all the money, including her allowance, the total, a hundred and five dollars!  
  
She then ran to the grocery store and grabbed a cart, pulling out her wallet she looked through her money, she wasn't sure if that was enough to get a whole bundle of food, but she could always buy store brands! So she did so, buying the loads of everything from pastry's to lobster tails, pumpernickel, beef tenders, to ravioli. Along with a verity of store made pies and cakes. That should be enough!  
  
"Just what are you doing?"  
  
Bra demanded standing in akimbo, glaring at Marron who was mixing olive oil with the ravioli boiling in a pan.  
  
Marron ignored her, sticking her nose in the air, she couldn't give Bra a clue, as obvious as the situation was, still, there was plenty enough room to think.  
  
'If I reveal my plan to her, she might turn the tables and tell Goku that it was her idea!'  
  
She thought. Although they were best friends, Goku was the ultimate prize in this duel!  
  
After much preparations, Marron sets up her little idea to get better on Goku's side. A full-course meal is prepared and set up in the room Bulma assigned her, the one she only used for sleeping. The room garnished in scented candles lit up and giving off a very lovely scent, the food resting on a long pull out table.  
  
Bra sees the set up, and glares hard at Marron. She then marched up to her and demands, "Just what are you up to, Marron?!".  
  
Marron frowns at the thirteen year old, "I'm planning to get even more on Goku's good side. After this, he'll probably see me more then just a friend! And you'll be nothing but a fly in his soup".  
  
Marron clasps her hands together and brings them to her cheek, in her mind an on course vision of her and Goku laying in a field of pansy's and lush grass, the two's bodies entwined and him kissing her fully on the lips and expressing his deepest love for her.  
  
Marron then blushes and giggles, which annoyed Bra to no end. Just then, the two girls hear a door slam and then the sound of Goku's voice calling out for Bulma. Marron's breathe is caught, her heart skips a beat, she is then ravished with excitement and gallops to him, gliding down the stair case she slows her movements and walks into view from the stairs, grinning like an idiot to Goku.  
  
"Hey there Goku," she purred, dressed in a tight Chinese gown with large slits up her thighs.  
  
Goku looked to her, rather taken off guard, he hadn't seen her, lifting up his hand he smiled,  
  
"Hiya."  
  
He then paused, looking her from neck to toe, why was she dressed like that?  
  
Goku lifted his finger and pointed to her baffledly,  
  
"Hey why are you dressed like that?"  
  
Marron lights up to the fact he noticed her sexy, silky gown, grinning viciously she did a side pose and pushed her leg out slightly so he could see her thighs.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"Sure..I guess. Where you going too? Oh, are you going to one of them thingy's they have in your kids schools, primes? Or proms?"  
  
Marron giggled, "no," she then walked up to him and cuddled slightly, "I just wanted to make it up to you with that 'neck to neck' respiration mess up. I have a surprise. Accept?"  
  
Goku paused a bit then lit up, "sure!"  
  
Accepting the offer, or should you say 'trap' Marron leads him upstairs, Marron keeping him close, making sure his attention didn't wander.  
  
Bra, still standing in the hall, her arms crossed stiffly and her hips cocked, Goku saw her and gave her a googly smile as they passed. "Hey Bra!"  
  
Bra smiled in return but then flashes a glare at Marron with a scrunched up nose. Marron simply smiled and pressed on, making sure Goku not falter.  
  
"Well, here we are..." Marron grinned opening the door and posing before it cooly.  
  
Goku was shocked at what he see's. The room was dark, the only light that glowed came from the quite flames of rose candles, that lit off a raspberry light and aroma. The sent filled the room, yet it wasn't the candles act alone.  
  
Goku felt his stomach twist and turn, his mouth began to water at the sight and smell of food. Without any words to express his gratitude toward the feast he grasped Marron in his powerful, gentle arms and gave her a hug. Marron felt her plan begin to take bloom, she released the hug like fine wine, and with a soft giggle, yet Bra on the other hand was seething! She glared through the door, her fists clinched at her sides, her shoulders pointing upward.  
  
Marron saw this and decided to rub it in, "thank you Goku," she purred, "shall we eat?"  
  
"You bet!" Goku exclaimed, running to a seat.  
  
Marron placed a few plates before him, piled with foods of every kind, she then walked over and shut the door, so Bra couldn't interfere and so the hall lights wouldn't pour in. She then walked back to the table and took a seat before Goku, resting her head on her hands, admiring the Saiyan devour his food. She saw him dip a piece of Lobster into melted butter and bring it too his lips.  
  
'Boy, I wish I was that piece of meat. He could run melted butter down my body anytime and eat me up.'  
  
She shivered at the thought.  
  
Goku placed biscuits and beef into his jaws, yet his mind was wondering, something it rarely ever would do. Lifting up his head to Marron whom was staring at him he raised the question after he swallowed his food.  
  
"Marron, why did you 'really' set this all up?" he asked innocently.  
  
Marron paused, she never thought he would ever ask something so...cunning? Blushing slightly she answered, "I just... wanted to do something nice for you. After all, Bulma has been working you over hard."  
  
Goku was silent as he chewed, he seemed in thought, but quickly smiled and replied,  
  
"Oh, ok! Thanks a bundle! This is great!"  
  
Marron chuckled lightly, but her mind was far gone from everything that had just happened. She continue staring at Goku, taking in every perfect little detail.  
  
After the dinner had finally vanished, Goku rubbed his belly and his trademark grin was on his face.  
  
"Thanks, Marron! That dinner was delicious!"he ejaculated.  
  
She blushed madly, timidly saying, "You're welcome."  
  
The two got up and Goku leaned slightly down. Marron's reward was another hug, but it lasted a bit longer. She was indeed enjoying the moment; her body touching Goku's, and his powerful arms wrapped around her tight. She could have died happy right there.  
  
"Thanks again Marron."  
  
He then tapped her on the nose then went off to join Bulma for work.  
  
When he left, Bra slowly marched in the dim room that now smelt of food. A scowl was on her face as she saw the large grin plastered on her friend's face. Marron let out a dreamy, long sigh.  
  
"Well, I guess this makes us even.". She then floated out, feeling on Cloud Nine. However, Bra was very much livid right now!  
  
"We'll see about that, Marron!", she vowed under her breath, "lets see how you feel when things get hot, and I am not talking about hot butter. This was now going to get serious!  
  
A/N: soooooooo? Hahaha, what did you all think? Haha, you maybe thinking, isn't being in the shower with him and giving him a hickey a bigger deal then giving him dinner? Seem like this story is getting colder rather then hotter? Well you are wrong! See these girls idea is too steal Goku's heart, doing something on accident or while he is asleep isn't really getting them anywhere now is it? Nope. I am so glad DJRodriguez gave me this idea because it's a whole lot like what I had planned, so I think my next plan will be coming out on the chapter Friday, so I hope you enjoyed! Now Review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Friday

A/N: hey guys I am back with a new chapter! Sorry for the hold up, I went to a funeral in Ohio, I have also updated ALL of my stories, even more then once! So as you can see, I have been busy, x_x, and dead tired! Ahhh! Well please read, enjoy, and review.  
  
Chapter 6: Friday  
  
Bra pulled on the heavy sweat like pants that were tucked into a wrapping around her lower shin and down her foot, where she wore a pair of black slippers. Blinking harshly trying to ignore Marron's gleeful humming from down the hall.  
  
'Stupid Marron. She wont be happy for long, oh no, she will be graveling at my feet asking for mercy! She thinks she put on such an air for Goku, feeding him, but everyone knows there is 'one' thing Goku loves more then eating.....'  
  
Bra stood straight and let the female fighting gi drape down and hand loosely (you know, like what ChiChi wore in Dragon ball in the tournament when she is older)  
  
'...Fighting.'  
  
Bra then grabbed a black belt to tie around her waist to keep the yellow gi in place, she then let the skirt part that hung between her legs droop. With a grin of satisfactions she unbuttoned a few of the clasps that were on her neck to let the swells of his breasts show, she then exited in a cocky manner, purposely running into Marron.  
  
Marron looked her up and down with a confused stare.  
  
"....what are you doing?"  
  
Bra stood in akimbo and smiled, "oh nothing," she then threw a punch forward hitting the air, "just gonna go...train with my love."  
  
"Train? You don't know how to fight."  
  
Bra smirked, "you sure about that cakes? Being the daughter of Vegeta you better be damn sure I know a trick or two."  
  
"Hmpf, I seriously doubt that."  
  
"Yeah? Well lets see."  
  
Bra then left with nose in the air. Marron watched her, pretending not to show any interest, but discreetly began to fallow the blue haired girl.  
  
Bra found Goku out back sure enough in his usual gi, he was doing push ups on his knuckles, Bra slowly walked up to him and stood over him with a innocent stare. "What ya doen?"  
  
Goku looked to her still doing his pushes, "just exercising, how have you been?"  
  
"Oh...." Bra balanced herself on her toes looking off aimlessly, "nothing really. I just thought you would like to spare with me. Like too?"  
  
Goku did about three more push ups then stood to his feet, smiling at the girl, "I would love to."  
  
'Yes'  
  
"Great! I am glade you accepted, my dad never pays attention me when I ask, he thinks I am a waste of time."  
  
Goku chuckled, "well don't worry, I don't!"  
  
"Aw, thanks Goku!"  
  
"Heh."  
  
"What do you think of my gi, Goku?"  
  
Goku paused and looked her over, it was simply a banana yellow with black trim and black belt, and a mouth full of breasts. Goku blushed lightly.  
  
"...its...nice Bra, very. But don't you think you al little too young to show any of that?"  
  
He asked lightly pointing at her open chest.  
  
Bra took a step forward, his finger still extended, she made it so his finger went right between her breasts, he pulled away quickly.  
  
"Oh of course not," she flaunted, "the sooner the better."  
  
"Eh?" Goku quickly changed the subject, "well when do you want to start? Do wanna start off with some stretches?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Goku then turned around in front of her and began to stretch, bent down and touched his toes then put his flat palms down on the ground. Bra, whom was right behind him just stared at the butt! The same one she saw in the shower without any of its covers, the one she grabbed, so hard she couldn't even get a flinch of skin! Boy, she wished she could have grabbed it when he was in the shower.  
  
They continued their 'warm-ups' heck, Bra was drippen sweat already just watching Goku.  
  
Goku stood before Bra, a little smile on his face, "so, you wanna start for real?"  
  
"Yup-oh, and no energy blasts please, I'm not that good," Bra grinned crouching down in a offensive stance.  
  
"Oh K!" Goku giggled crouching down in his 'sexy stance', Bra took the first plunge since she was in offence. Goku whipped around behind her, she turned and threw punches at him, Goku siding each one. This went on for a few moments when Sadi threw in a few kicks, Goku blocking them with his knees, while he tracked backward and she attacked forward. Goku then jumped up, twirling above her and landing a few paces behind her, he then leaped back and then pounced forward. Landing a punch into Bra's hand, she wasn't that bad! Bra tightened her grip on his fist then threw a punch toward his face, he stepped back, turning his body to the side, missing the blow, then twirled back twisting Bra's grip of hand away.  
  
He then kicked her, sticking her in the side, she stumbled back, holding her side, a grin upon her face as she looked at her handsome component.  
  
He was obviously taking it easy on her, she didn't care though, she was here to win his heart! She was sure Goku would fall for a girl he could spar with! It was his life to fight!  
  
Bra then leaped forward grasping her legs around his waist, she then grabbed his head into her hands and head butted him in the brow, she then leapt of him and leaped back with a grin.  
  
Goku took a step back rubbing his brow, "ow, that kinda hurt. Let me guess, Vegeta taught you that."  
  
Bra smirked, "he always make sure to add in the most painful attacks."  
  
"I guess."  
  
(Psss- sorry if there are any errors in this story, I didn't have enough time to proofread!)  
  
Bra laughed and leapt forward, the two collided attacks at each other once again. Their little battle continued on, when they found themselves fighting in the middle of woods, where the old creek ran into the pound. Goku paid no attention, but Bra sure did! A perfect place! Peaceful, quite, and away from everybody else! All she needed to do is say she was tired and wanted to go swimming to cool herself off and convince Goku to come on in!  
  
Bra stopped in her tracts and whipped the sweat from her brow,  
  
"Whew, boy am I hot," her eyes then flickered to the pound then to Goku, "hey Goku lets go swimming!"  
  
Goku paused and gave a double blink, "oh...okay,"he seemed hesitant.  
  
The two then walked to the murky pound, Bra giggling and frolicking, Goku stopped at the waters brake and looked into the dark greenish brown water. He then leaned down and rested his hands on his knees staring at the water.  
  
"I don't think this water is good for swimming Bra."  
  
"Don't be silly!" Bra exclaimed unwrapping her belt.  
  
Goku looked to her then gasped, "Bra what are you doing?!"  
  
Bra was now taking off her leg wrappings and slippers, "taking off my cloths, I cant very well get this outfit wet now can I?"  
  
"Na-no...."  
  
"well then come on! Take your cloths off so we can go swimming!"  
  
"Off!?!"  
  
"Yeah," Bra then giggled, "this water is too murky, I wont see anything now come on!"  
  
"...okay..."Goku didn't really want to but knew it would upset Bra, "well, don't look over here ok?"  
  
"Ok," Bra called out, then rolled her eyes, she then began to take off the rest of her outfit while turning her head around to watched him, he luckily had his back to her while he was taking off his outfit. She smiled evilly. Watching him pull down his pants and boxers she once again saw his buns of steal! She felt then shivers, her legs felt like jello.  
  
She then before he did, splash into the water, and turned her head away, "ok ready!"  
  
She then heard Goku splash in, she turned to face him, the water was right below his navel. Bra began to swim toward him, making sure 'for now' that non of privets popped up. Goku just stood their, his elbows in the air, not ready to get all wet. Bra giggled.  
  
"Oh come on Goku, don't be such a baby."  
  
Goku frowned, "the bottom, its so slimly."  
  
Murky water, or nasty things wouldn't always gross Goku out, but for some reason all this did, not to mention he felt completely awkward in a pound naked along with a naked thirteen year old. Bra then splashed him, laughing with excitement.  
  
"Come on Goku! Swim!"  
  
Goku shrugged off the situation and dived under, Bra giggled and went down too. The two then popped up at the same time, with a large breathe.  
  
Boy, it sure feels good," Goku sighed.  
  
"sure dose," Bra snickered cuddling against him.  
  
Goku looked down at her with a slight frown, but let her stay nestled against him, after all, she was just a kid being friendly with an adult.  
  
Wasn't she?  
  
"Thanks for sparing with me," Goku chuckled, "you sure a got little fighter!"  
  
Bra blushed lightly, "you think, that's so kind of you. But I know I am no where close to you."  
  
She ended with a giggle and tapped him on the tip of the nose.  
  
Goku laughed, "that's alright. You fine just where you are."  
  
When he said that Bra filled with excitement!  
  
'He loves me! He think I am just 'fine' as I am! He think I am the most beautiful, graceful, intelligent girl ever!! '  
  
Bra snuggled closer to his wet body, "you think?"  
  
"Sure," Goku was once again clueless to her 'hitting on him' but felt awkward due to them both being naked, he scooted away.  
  
"Hey...ah...Bra, lets swim a bit more...okay?"  
  
Bra was lost in a daze, she felt so aroused! Ever since he said his words she wanted to be daring again.  
  
".....sure..."  
  
She watched Goku dive under the murky water and pop back out in the other direction, quickly calculating where he was she dived under the water and swam toward him.  
  
not being able to see under the dark water she knew 'exactly' where he was. Swimming closer and closer she groped around grabbed 'it' and brought it to her lips.  
  
Goku leapt from the water with a yelp, he covered his groin and landed back into the water, scared as a whipped pup. Bra popped from the water, she felt like honey in milk! She just put Goku's 'it' in her mouth! She couldn't believe it! It was as wonderful as heaven itself! Now for the cover up.  
  
"Goku, what's wrong?" she asked in a panic, "oh my gosh! I am so-so-so-so- so sorry!! I thought-I thought....." Goku cut her off, seeming rather frustrated under his smile, "its-its ok Bra, don't-don't worry bout it."  
  
"But Goku...!"  
  
"No-no-no, just...don't worry," Goku then scooted onto shore and quickly got dressed he then gave a nervous smile to Bra, "I think we should head back now, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Goku flew Bra back home, landing at the front of C.C. the two came in the back door, then went to the kitchen, Bulma was there along with Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. Bulma was leaning against the stove with cocked hips, waiting for the microwave dinners to be done.  
  
"Hey you two. Where have you been?" Bulma asked with cocked eyebrows, "I have some food cooking if ya want any."  
  
Goku smiled brightly, forgetting completely about the incident in the pound, "really oh boy!"  
  
Vegeta, whom was sitting at the kitchen bar was toying with an old kitchen knife.  
  
"Oh great. Exactly ho long are you gonna be staying around here Kakaortt, you give me a damn headache."  
  
Bra farrowed her brows at her dad, 'how dear you call my pumpkin that!'  
  
Goku just laughed and took a stool next to him.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, I am not that bad, I stay outta your hair."  
  
"Joseph Priest Goku, your beyond irritating," he mumbled.  
  
Bulma frowned at the grump man, but turned her attention to Bra, "Bra, where is Marron, I haven't seen her all day."  
  
Goten took in the conversation, "Marron's here?"  
  
"Yeah," Trunks informed with a groan, "my sister has been having here all week."  
  
"Really...."Goten grinned, always being interested in the blonde beauty, after all, he was only a year or two her senior.  
  
Ahem, who had a crush on his father.  
  
"So, where you been with my daughter Goku?" Bulma asked with a smile alying a plat infront of him.  
  
"Oh, we went sparing!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup!" Bra ended, she felt she could float a mile high after what she got a mouth full of. And she knew what she was going to do tonight, she was going to confess her love to Goku!  
  
She then bounded up the stairs, she felt light-headed and a bit dizzy. She was happy, so much that it was indescribable!  
  
"Goku, you just made my day!", she exclaimed to no one in particular.  
  
"I bet."  
  
Came an annoyed voice. Bra snapped her head around to see a very angry and annoyed Marron standing at a doorway. Bra smirked smugly at her friend, slowly rising from her chair. She slowly walked past the blonde  
  
"Sorry, Marron. You maybe my best friend, but... all is fair in love and war."  
  
She walked past the seething blonde to go to her room, to daydream more about Goku, but she then stopped and turned back to her friend, "oh and one more thing, I got a little taste of Goku, and he was 'delicious'" She then flaunted off.  
  
Marron growled angrily knowing exactly what she meant and vowed.  
  
"Bra, I know we are friends. But... Goku is worth it. And I will fight you if necessary to win his affection!"  
  
A/N: hey I hope you liked his one! It didn't take me long to write at all! But for some reason it seemed forever! I had the idea planted right in my mind when I wrote the last chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed. And I wanted to dedicate the end to DJRodriguez, who gave me a prelude that I didn't need, but I took the ending part w/ Bra and Marron (though I added in some things) so he wouldn't get mad at me! Hehehe. Well I hope you all have a great upcoming Holiday! Oh oh oh! My birthday is next week on Friday! I will be sweet 15!! Its young I know, but I feel it's a breaking point! I wish I was still 10!!!! 


	7. Saturday

A/N: yey a new chapter! Finally, huh? Well I wont be doing the last chap for a while now, you know, Christmas vacation in all. And tomorrow, or should I say today is my birthday, I am a big girl! Well take care and please enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 7: Saturday  
  
Marron let out a terrific yell as she pulled at her blonde pigtails, crossing her toes she stretched her legs in frustration. She was extremely livid at the stunt Bra pulled on Goku, now knowing that blueberry haired girl was a good step ahead of her.  
  
"That little tramp! Who dose she think she is?!"  
  
She exclaimed to one in particular. Punching the mattress below her, suddenly a 'click' caught her attention, pausing she lifted her wide eyes to the door that was slowly widening, Marron was growing irritated at the suspense when suddenly she saw who it was. Her heart began to pace at magnificent speeds, her body throbbed. It was Goku!  
  
Closing the door halfway behind him, his yes searched the barren room finally to find Marron sitting on her bed with the most love struck stare. He gave her a small goofy grin, that as obliviously filled with concern and nervousness, like he wanted to get out of that room as fast as he could. Marron crawled onto her hands and knees closer to him, a look of worry bombarding her face.  
  
"What's wrong Goku?"  
  
Goku lifted his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck, "well, I wanted to tell you that Bulma cut this week short, I am going to be going home, so you probably wont be seeing me around till maybe a month or more," he then gave a weak smile, "you know how it is."  
  
Marron was too shocked to speak, she felt the tears roll up in her eyes, anger, depression filled her. She began to cry lightly, slipping from off the bed she staggered over to Goku putting her arms up on his shoulder and resting her head on his broad chest.  
  
"Bu- But Goku...you cant! I will miss you, and its boring here without you!"  
  
Goku frowned lightly, he didn't want to upset her, in fact he didn't realize she would take it this hardly! Patting her on the head he smiled, showing sympathy was never really his thing, especially when he didn't understand the reason.  
  
"Sorry Marron," he then began to pull away slowly, "I have to go now," he then slipped behind the door, disappearing from view. The only remembrance of him was his settle smell and fading foot steps drifting down the hall.  
  
Marron felt like a doll with all of its strings pulled out in one yank, she wanted to sob, she didn't know it would end like this, its not even been a week! Suddenly, Marron's despair turned to fumed, anger swelled up in her like a hot balloon ready to pop.  
  
'Its Bra's fault! Goku probably figured it all out due to her senseless act from yesterday!'  
  
"That....little....BITCH!"  
  
Marron screamed through her gritted teeth. She then stomped out of the room in a hunt for the little twit that ruined her plans, her dreams, her love! The girl that scared away the one person who supports her ever being. Stomping down the stairs, her nostrils flared and her fists tightened, seeing Bra in the living room, curled up on a couch reading a book. Marron marched up from behind the unaware girl, reaches deathly finger tips forward and grabs a handful of blue hair and gives it a ever painful yank. Before Bra's yelps could be heard they were drown in Marron's consistent loud curses.  
  
"You stupid little brat! Douche bag! How dare you scare him away you little slut!"  
  
Bra yanked away falling to the floor with a face filled with anger and pain.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!"  
  
Marron stared at her disbelief and anger mixed in one, "my problem? Do you want to know what my problem is?! Well I'll tell you my problem you little twit," she hissed waving three strands of blue hair she managed to steal from Bra's little head. "Goku's leaving! Gone for good! All because of you! You scared him away! You and your perverted tactics!!"  
  
Bra stared up at her in amusement and anger, her mess of a hairdo raveled on top of her head,  
  
"me' perverted? Heh. And you think I am the one responsible for scaring him away? And where were you in this story? Girl, are you out of your stupid little mind?!"  
  
Marrons stomped her foot in resort, "I don't think so, 'girl'! In fact, I bet Goku was going to confess that he loved me before you pulled that little stunt in the pond!"  
  
This grabbed bra's immediate attention, she couldn't help but smile, which turned in to rolls of laughter, throwing her head backs he kicked her feet, "Goku? Confess love? To a twig like you?" Bra burst into another spell of side ripping laughter. She then calms down lightly, still giggling, placing her hand on her chest, flattered like.  
  
"Why would Goku want a girl like you, when he's got a 'women' like me?"  
  
Bra then kept laughing in a mocking tone.  
  
Marron felt her eye begin to twitch, she snaps, letting out a horrific battle cry she lunges forward, hands sprawled out like claws. Landing on top of Bra she grabs hold of her clothing and starts ripping at in anger. Bra lets out a finale of screams and yelps. The two them began groping and clawing at each other, rolling over the floor knocking against tables and walls, knocking down glass ornaments and pictures.  
  
Bra then managed to stumble from the fight and grab a hard pillow, she then turned around to see Marron charging at her. Bra then took a swing at Marron with pillow causing her to fall on her rear, but quickly leaped up grabbing Bra's wrist before she could give another blow. Marron then smacked Bra across the face with a shriek.  
  
More kicks and slaps were delivered, screams and hisses. The most pathetic yet painful fight. Bulma and Goku, whom were in a close by room, could hear the echoing noses bounce off the walls, the two then scurried to the living room to see the two girls rolling about the floor. Bulma is besides herself, she didn't know where to start except yelling.  
  
"Bra, Marron?! What the heck is going on here!" she exclaims slapping her hands together.  
  
The girls couldn't even hear her, even if they could the wouldn't pay any attention. They kept up their horrendous cat fight. Goku then decided to step in. Walking over to the frenzy of kicks and slaps Goku tried to reach forward and grab them by the backs of the collars. Then out of know where a flying hand uppercuts his nose causing him lean back, then a heel comes up and slams him in his jingle bells.  
  
"Uff!"  
  
He gasps falling on his rear grasping his swelling crouch.  
  
Hearing Goku's exclaim of pain the girls instantly paused, looking over at the anguished man.  
  
"Look what you did to him you big ox!" Bra snapped to Marron while pointing at Goku.  
  
Marron flashed her head to Bra, "me? What about you?! You're the only one foolish enough to hit the most sexiest man in the world!"  
  
"Gaa!" the two girls screamed, going at each other again. When they were held back from under the armpits. Marron caught by Goten, Bra, Trunks. The two girls tied to twist and break themselves free but it was no use, finally hanging limp in the boys arms huffing.  
  
Goten and Trunks were simpering, finding the whole situation funny, a cat fight? Who would have guessed?  
  
Bulma then stomped right in front of them, overwhelmed with anger.  
  
"Now any of you gonna tell me what's going on here? What's gotten into the two of you? Aren't you supposed to be friends!"  
  
Marron continue's to simply hang in Goten's arm, as for Bra she was still trashing about trying to break free from her brothers arms.  
  
"Lemme go!"  
  
Just then Vegeta walks in cooly sipping a drink half naked with a towel around his neck. A large simper on his chiseled face, seeing this made him laugh. Girls were so crappy.  
  
"STOP THIS, THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Bulma roared, everything grew quite and still. Even Vegeta.  
  
Bulma stepped closer, trying to calm down her rage,  
  
"Now one of you right now is going to tell me exactly what the hell is going on here," she demanded pointing fiercely at the ground.  
  
Bra broke free from her restrainment but didn't continue her fit , the two girls slowly sank their head wanting to pout but knew they had lost.  
  
Fine," Bra snorted, but her voice slowly sank back down, "I'll tell you....."  
  
Trunks and Goten grinned at each other, knowing fair and well, this was going to be good. Vegeta grinned too, nestled against the wall and gave one last sip of his drink, not being able to wait on laughing at the girls explanation, knowing it had to do something with Kakaortt.  
  
A/N: thanks Dan for the chapter help! I owe it all to you! I hope you aren't made at me for changing some things around, but I felt they were important! Well for the rest of you, please review and....  
  
* HAVE A BLESSED AND SAFE CHRISTMAS! GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU! * 


	8. Early Sunday on a Stinky Saturday

A/N: sorry for being so late. I have been away on vacation. Hope you all had a merry Christmas. Well this is the last chapter as you all may know, = ( I hope you enjoy, this is the first story I have completed so far so please review even though it's the end. Enjoy........  
  
Early Sunday on a Stinky Saturday  
  
Bra picked beneath her finger nails with her body slouched over, Marron sat next to her slouched back in the couch, her eyes darting about in silence. As for everyone else, they were all sitting around them with complected stares, all silent and just....staring. Bulma was sitting properly with her legs crossed as well as her arms, scowling disappointedly. Vegeta was still hunched up against the wall with a sheepish green sipping his drink, as for Trunks and Goten, they picked different seats staring in amusement, the cat fight was enough for them, they wanted to know just'what' was going on, and the fact they were about to find out made them grow more excited. And as for old Goku, he was hunched in a chair with a ice pack on his crouch, his nose twitching at the uncomfortable situation.  
  
"...well..." Bulma moaned harshly, waiting to hear the girls identification of the strange situation.  
  
Bra was the first to speak, she kept doodling with her finger tips, she didn't pick up her face, "well, it all started on....Sunday, when Marron first got here....."  
  
"......."  
  
The waited on.  
  
".....we were looking threw a magazine and then.....we......"  
  
Bra was losing words, she didn't know how to go around the truth to dull the situation, she chocked, just spit it out!  
  
"a magazine about hot guys and then we ...we...went down stairs and saw Goku....." Bra then burst into tears screaming her 'horrible' frenzy (really pathetic sight...girls) "and Goku is just so gorgeous! We made a bet that we could make him are girlfriend by the end of the week! So we all seduced him! Wa-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaa!"  
  
She kept bursting into tears, her head falling to her hands and streams of tears rolling out (you know how it is in anime *wink*)  
  
As for everyone else.....well...... speechless, froze, each one of them giving a double blink, there eyes wide. The only sound was Bra and Marron's (who also joined in) sobbing like crazy fans of a singer who got shot (John Lennon *double wink*) the rest just sat there.  
  
This was the most absurd thing they have ever heard! When was all this going on? Why? Wh-?!  
  
Bulma, still stunned, tried to get hold of herself keeping her motherly businesses and self in hand and spoke, her voice still shaky.  
  
"What....do you mean, seduced him?"  
  
Bra who finally was able to stop her sobs snuffled and was wiping her puffy eyes, her words going to Goku but she didn't look at him.  
  
"Remember the show incident, and...when I bit you 'there'?"  
  
Goku, whom was sitting stunned, lifted his thumb and fore finger to his chin, "ah?" he then realized, "ohh."  
  
He blushed brightly, and wiggled in his chair at the thought, Vegeta giggling in the background.  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips, her face growing angry, "bit him where Bra?!"  
  
"His...his...potty! Brahahahaha!"  
  
Bra burst into more tears.  
  
Bulma was shocked, Trunks and Goten, as shocking as it was, couldn't help but burst into laughter, grasping each other huffing and snickering. Vegeta took a seat interested.  
  
"....His.....potty....?" Bulma gave a blink, too shocked to get angry.  
  
Goku pushed the ice pack on his groin up against it at her words. He felt so guilty, such girls at such a young girls that should have pure and innocent thoughts!  
  
"I-I cant believe this," Bulma stuttered in disbelief .  
  
"She learned it from you," Vegeta snickered. The boys laughed at his joke, Bulma just flashed him a glare, not having the times or thoughts to yell at him.  
  
Marron scrambled to the floor on her hands and knees and crawled in sobs to Goku's feet, tugging at his paints and pawing at his shoes.  
  
"Oh Goku! Please tell me you love! Tell me you want me! Marry me Goku! Please!"  
  
Goku sat staring at her with eyes the size of balloons, he tried to lift his feet from her groping hands but it was no use, soon Bra was there next to Marron, pawing and sobbing, pleasing him to confess his love. He didn't know what to do! This was too much for him!  
  
'I should have taken family council lessons like ChiChi told me!' he thought desperately. Bulma stood up and began shouting, "GIRLS STOP THIS! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta and the boys where rolling on the ground in laughter, this was too much! The strongest man in the universe fallen to a pair of teeny boppers.  
  
"Vegeta help me out!" Bulma commanded.  
  
"Oh come on women, lets just enjoy the show," he chuckled, now Bra and Marron were on Goku's lap pawing on his chest with desperate pleas. Bulma flashed Vegeta the 'look' and he obeyed, with a few curses on the way over.  
  
"Alright get up," Vegeta snorted lifting Marron up by the back of her paints off poor old Goku.  
  
"Take her to the kitchen," Bulma ordered while she tugged crying Bra off of Goku, "I am going to deal with Bra first."  
  
Vegeta did as Bulma instructed and carried Marron over to the kitchen, she was hollering and kicking trying to break free, yelling, "Goku! Goku don't leave me!"  
  
This made Vegeta creak up, this was the most amusing he had ever seen. He would rather this then too topple Goku in power! And why not! Pride also was involved in this situation right?  
  
Dropping Marron on to the kitchen floor he pointed harshly at her.  
  
"Stay there girl, we'll be back for you in a sec," he then flashed her a grin a marched off.  
  
Marron curled up and cried into her knees, "oh Goku, why? Why?"  
  
suddenly Marron heard the doorbell ring, lifting her head she rubbed her eyes, in rung again. She could hear everyone else yelling in the living room, the mustn't hear the doorbell, Marron guessed. Straining to her feet she slowly walked to the door, laying her hand on the knob lightly she began to open it, wider and wider till...  
  
"Hey there Marron," it was Gohan, dressed in a causal suit and hair done normal.  
  
Marron was speechless, but managed to mutter, "hi...Gohan, can-can I help you?"  
  
Gohan's bright cheery smile widened a bit, "I am looking for my dad, he isn't around is he?"  
  
Marron was lost at the sight, she couldn't come up with words to say. Was Goku still here? Are they still all yelling? Should I say yes? None of these thoughts slipped her mind.  
  
"Ye-yes, in the living room."  
  
Gohan smiled brighter, "thanks Marron," he then walked, allowed by Marron who widened the door, and walked past toward the living room.  
  
Marron watched every move he made with a sober face, till he disappeared, she then closed the door with her back to it, a sheepish, sly smile on her face.  
  
'Goodbye Goku.......hello gorgeous....'  
  
The End..........but never the end to a young girls ever changing crushes.  
  
A/N: thank you for reading my story, I hope you all enjoyed, short yes, and I am very sorry, but I don't think long was called for. Please, I will be starting a new story, I am not sure what I will name it, but if you look me up and see if I have a new story please read it, I have a solid idea for ir, it will be a humorous one, a romance too, so please look it up when I post it! If you want more information on it e-mail me or put it on the review.  
  
Thank you everyone for all your support and help! God bless all of you!  
  
ps. No there will me bo sequel, what Marron and Bra do to Gohan is up to all of your imaginations..... 


End file.
